


A Different Direction

by Crossover_Enthusiast



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e24 Bubbled, Gen, I'm Sorry, To Be Continued, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Enthusiast/pseuds/Crossover_Enthusiast
Summary: Out of all the things Steven thought he could do, holding someone at knife point was not one of those things.Then again, considering that someone was trying to kill him moments before, it's understandable. Bubbled AU where Steven manages to hold off Eyeball long enough for the Gems to rescue them - and things just go from there.The story has been discontinued. Sorry.





	1. Bubbled

"Why are you attacking me?!"

"Don't act surprised, _Rose Quartz!_ You shattered a Diamond!"

Eyeball lunged, and Steven quickly dove out of the way with a scream.  


They spent the next minute running around the bubble, before Eyeball said, "Oh, I'm gonna get ya! I'm gonna take your gem and bring it back!"

Steven replied, "What?! No! Please don't take my gem!", then he stopped. "Wait, what would even happen to me?"

Eyeball, however, hadn't noticed he stopped, and ran into him. The two rolled to the ground, Steven on top of Eyeball, knife floating above them. The two noticed it, and, without thinking, Steven grabbed the knife and pointed it at Eyeball. She gasped, before a resigned expression came over her face. She then chuckled, before saying "I can't believe I was stupid enough to think I could take down the mighty Rose Quartz."

"Eyeball, I-"

"STOP CALLING ME EYEBALL! If you're gonna shatter me or dissipate me, just give me some dignity and call me by my actual name!"

"I'm not gonna..." Steven's eyes trailed to the knife, before he closed his eyes and put his hand on the bubble. A smaller bubble began to form around the knife. After forming, the small bubble began phasing through their bubble, popping once it was out. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

In disbelief, Eyeball quietly said "But why me? Why would you spare me and not Pink Diamond?"

Steven yelled, "Because I'm _not_ Rose! I just said that so you could get some closure!"

Eyeball angrily replied, "You really think I would believe you after all your tricks? You have her healing powers! Who else could you be?"

He sighed. "I'm her _son._ Rose gave up her physical form so I exist."

She looked at him, confused. "Her son?"

"Uh, yeah. She got together with my dad, and I was born a few years later. She's my mom, but I'm not her. I'm Steven."

Eyeball was about to reply, but thinking about it, it actually started to make sense. This was why "Rose Quartz" looked nothing the Rose she saw back then, this was why "Rose Quartz" had healing spit, when the rumors said she had healing tears, and this is why "Rose Quartz" didn't try to fight back, or take out her sword.

_This wasn't Rose._

Slowly and warily, Eyeball asked, "Is she...?"

Steven sighed again, before saying, "Yeah, she is."

Steven got off of Eyeball and sat down on the other side of the bubble. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, until:

"So Jasper came back to Earth for nothing?"

"Didn't she come to Earth to protect Peridot while she was checking on the Cluster?"

"Who?"

"Peridot! You know, triangle hair, gem on her forehead?"

"You mean the one who said she was the leader of the Crystal Gems?", Eyeball asked flatly.

Steven chuckled nervously. "Heheh, yeah."

"But, no, we weren't told about a Peridot."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When we given the mission, it just said 'The Jasper that went to Earth hasn't come back yet, nor has she contacted us. Go look for her."

"What about Lapis?"

"Nothing about a Lapis, either."

"Huh."

A few more minutes pass.

"Eyeball, I.. I'm sorry for lying to you and the rest of the Rubies. I didn't know if you guys were gonna hurt us, so I panicked."

"You do that a lot, don't you?" She asked, sarcasm clear in her voice.

"Eheheh, I guess I do."

Eyeball looked outside. "I hope they're okay."

"Me too."

Suddenly, a bright light came out of nowhere, blinding both of them.

"AHH! What is that?!" Steven shouted, shielding his eyes.

"I think.. I think it's the ship's tracking light!" Eyeball said in response, while covering her left eye.

Whatever it was, the light was getting closer and stronger, to the point where covering their eyes didn't do much, and the brightness made them pass out.

"...."

"......!"

"...ven!"

"..even!"

_"STEVEN!"_

Steven slowly opened his eyes, and saw the Gems standing over him, frightened and tearful expressions on their faces.

"...Guys?"

Amethyst and Pearl immediately embraced him, tears streaming down their faces.

They broke away for a second, and Amethyst said, "I told you we'd find him!"

Pearl chuckled softly before replying, "I guess you were right."

Garnet walked up to them. Her shades disappeared, showing she was starting to tear up. She went to hug Steven; he started to cry, then started to laugh. Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet joined in, and they all hugged each other, breaking away after a few minutes. Steven wiped his eyes and looked around, before asking, "Hey, where's Eyeball?

Amethyst answered, "She's over there," before pointing to one of the chairs. 

Steven walks over to her. Eyeball was staring out into space, her hands tied with Amethyst's whip. "Hey Eyeball."

Not turning to look at him, she said "Hi." 

Curious, Steven asked, "Why are your hands tied up?"

She bitterly said "'Precaution'."

"Here, gimme a sec." He went to untie her hands, and dropped the whip when he was done.

"Thanks." She went back to staring.

Steven's smile turned into a small frown, and he turned his head towards the Gems, who were talking about something. Garnet's shades were back on. Steven walked up to them and said, "Hey, guys?" 

"Yes, Steven?", Pearl asked.

"We need to find the Rubies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this in my drafts for a month, and finally decided to finish it. So here it is!
> 
> Also, I _may_ continue this. I'll have to think about it when it's not 3:30 in the morning. Until then, goodnight!
> 
> Edit: Over a hundred hits! Thank you everyone!
> 
> Another Edit: _a hundred and sixty four hits?_ This is amazing!


	2. Note

Just putting this chapter here because the site said the last chapter posted in November. This will probably be an actual chapter eventually, so until then, stay tuned.

Update: Okay, so here's the deal; I _am_ continuing this, but probably not until after the thirteenth, because, you know, school's a thing. Until then, have these titles for future chapters:

Space Rubies

Discoveries And Decisions

A Day At The Boardwalk

Warp Tour 2: This Time It's An Actual Tour/Settling In

Unmindful Searching

So, yeah. See you soon, probably!

Oh, and I slightly edited the part where Eyeball realizes that Steven isn't Rose. Just wanted to mention it!

Going to put this here just in case: I haven't seen the leaks, so if any chapters posted from the 13th to the 30th (or to the 2nd, since that's when the bomb ends) have any similarities with events from the fifth Steven Bomb, it's completely coincidental. If they do have any similarities, please don't tell me!


End file.
